Shattered
by Dawnbreeze12321
Summary: Maka and Soul are taking on their final mission for a Witch's soul. With help from Kid, will Soul become a Death Scythe? When things go backwards, Death the Kid's heart shatters to pieces. (KidxMaka Short story)


~Soul Eater~

Shattered

I stood on the balcony of the DWMA, looking up at the dark grey sky. _Another rain storm._ I thought, sighing. I heard footsteps approach me.

"Kid, how are you doing?" Spoke a familiar female voice.

"Hello Tsubaki." I greeted, not facing her.

She took her spot beside me and looked down. I stared into her eyes which were full of sadness. It didn't compare to how my heart felt.

"You coming tomorrow? She would want that." Tsubaki started.

"I wouldn't miss it, regardless of how I feel." I said, looking down.

"So... what exactly happened again? How did she..." Tsubaki's question trailed off.

I began to tell her the story, holding back the tears as I told her how my heart broke.

"_Are you sure about this Soul? This mission sounds dangerous..." Maka pointed out, sounding worried._

"_We will be fine, besides, I will become a Death Scythe after this" Soul said, sounding excited._

"_If you want, me, Liz, and Patty will accompany you on this mission." I offered._

"_Why? Maka and I should do it alone." Soul said, sounding protective._

"_Soul, having help wouldn't hurt." Maka said, looking at me with a smile._

_My face heated up slightly when she looked at me._

"_Shall we get going?" Liz suggested as she dragged Patty towards us._

"_Sure, meet at that cave's location at 7:00pm tonight, we can get a jump on the Witch." Maka said._

**(Time Skip)**

_I checked my collar to see if it was perfectly symmetrical._

"_There, that's much better." I said to myself aloud._

"_Come on Kid, we gotta go meet up with Maka and Soul." Liz said as she knocked._

_I walked over and opened the door to reveal both of my Weapons ready._

"_Let's go." I said._

**(Time Skip)**

"_Kid, there you are, right on time." Maka said looking up as I slowly hovered down towards her._

"_I would never be late." I said, returning Beelzebub._

_I heard Soul grunt in his Scythe form._

"_Let's go." Maka whispered as she walked quietly into the cave._

_I followed her movements, making sure not to make a sound._

"_You sensing anything?" Maka whispered._

"_It's distant, but I can feel it." I replied._

_We continued walking through the cave, observing the perfectly dug tunnel. There were strange markings all over, making it an asymmetrical mess. I fought back the urge to yell and fix the mess, my mind was screaming at me to do something. My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into something. When I realized it was Maka, I blushed._

"_I apologize Maka, I was lost in my thoughts." I said._

"_It's fine, just be careful not to alarm the Witch." She whispered._

"_R-Right." I said._

"_Looks like someone wanted that." Liz whispered with a teasing voice._

"_Shut up!" I hissed to her._

_We continued walked through what seemed like an endless cave. It reminded me of the time we tried to stop Asura's revival._

"_There." Maka whispered. She was pointing at a dark blue light that was shining._

"_Strange home for a Witch, a straight forward tunnel?" I said as we approached the light cautiously._

"_Finally you showed up." Echoed a woman's voice._

"_Damn it." Maka cursed raising Soul in the air slightly._

"_So, im your last soul until you make a Death Scythe huh? I'll make it a memorable one." She said._

And that she did. She made it a terrible memory.

"_My name is Maka Albarn. I'm a scythe Meister and Im here to take your soul, Witch." She said in a serious voice._

"_The Witch Kamila." She greeted with a bow._

"_No more fooling around, let's get this over with." I said, holding Liz and Patty up._

"_Oh I see now, you're the Grim Reaper's son huh? You have yourself an impatient boyfriend miss Maka Albarn." The Witch grinned._

_I blushed and tried to speak, but Maka beat me to it._

"_He isn't my boyfriend, now let's get this over with." Maka ordered._

_Kamila chuckled. "Fine with me." She said before she disappeared._

"_There!" I yelled, rapid firing at a small blue light._

_Kamila reformed from the blue light and zapped blue lightning from her hands. I barley dodged it along with Maka._

"_Now Kid." Maka ordered._

"_Right. Resonance Link." We spoke at the same time. I felt every emotion she felt as our souls expanded._

"_I expected more from a Reaper." She taunted, holding a blue spear like object. Her hair swayed gently as a blue aura formed around her body. Almost everything about this Witch was blue._

"_Genie Hunter!" Maka yelled as she slashed at the Kamila. Kamila didn't move, instead she caught the technique in her one hand. It reminded me of how Stein caught Maka's Witch Hunter long ago._

"_Is that the best you got?" Kamila asked. The aura around Kamila traveled to the anit-magic wavelength and zapped it. Maka and Soul were sent flying backwards._

"_Maka!" I yelled._

"_Now your turn." She said._

"_Death Cannon!" I yelled, firing the powerful shots towards the Witch. It made contact and smoke filled the room._

"_Nice try." Kamila said before a blue light shot through the smoke and made contact with me. It felt like an electric pulse ran through my body, paralyzing me. Liz and Patty flew out of my hands as I fell on the cold hard ground._

"_Kid!" They both yelled._

"_Say goodbye, Reaper." She said looming over me._

I felt uncontrolled tears form under my eyes.

_I was ready to take the hit, everything seemed to slow down._

"_MAKA!" I heard Soul's metallic voice scream._

_I looked up and saw Maka standing in front of me. 'What was she doing?! She is already injured!' I thought. _

"_No! Maka!" I yelled, feeling my heart weighed down. Kamila was holding a bloody sword. Maka fell forward slowly as blood spewed out of her wound._

"_Well, that was no fun, I wanted the Reaper. Oh well, she will do." Kamila said looking down at us._

_Soul's fast footsteps came closer to Maka who was in a puddle of blood._

"_No…. no!" Soul cried as he examined her body. "You!" Soul spat as he looked up at the Witch._

_Kamila vanished._

_I felt frozen into place looking at Maka. I felt Liz and Patty's presence beside me, but I ignored them._

"_Maka…" I said as I crawled to her. _

_Her wound was very deep, it looked infected to._

"_Soul, Liz, and Patty, get help… please." I said, trying not to show my face to them._

_They didn't need to be told twice as they stood up and ran out of the cave._

_Maka opened her dark emerald eyes slowly, they gazed up at me._

"_Kid… are you okay?" She asked weakly._

"_Why did you do it Maka? Why?" I asked, tears streaming from my eyes._

_She gave a friendly grin. 'Even at a time like this she is smiling.' I thought._

_She slowly sat up and pressed her lips against mine. My eyes widened in surprise at the contact.. Her lips were cold. I kissed back, feeling butterflies in my stomach._

"_It's because I love you Kid." She coughed weakly._

"_I… I love you too Maka…" I said._

_She gave me a small smile before her head gently rested back down on the ground. Her emerald eyes sealed shut forever._

"_No! Maka!" I yelled, holding her in my arms._

My heart shattered, little did I know it would never be repaired.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have asked Kid." Tsubaki apologized with a bow.

Tears were streaming from my face now.

"Its fine, I'll see you tomorrow." I replied.

**(Time Skip)**

"Damn it! Why did you do it Maka?! Im the Weapon! I was supposed to protect you!" Soul yelled, slamming a fist down near the coffin.

"She isn't gone forever Soul." I said, not facing him.

The silence urged me to continue.

"Her courage will rest in our hearts. We have to be strong like she was." I said, trying to believe what I was saying. "She would want that."

Someone brushed passed me towards Maka's body. This woman had the same long hair that Maka had.

'Could it be?' I asked myself.

She leaned over and kissed Maka's forehead.

"My daughter, you will always live on in my heart. No matter where I am, I will think of you." I heard sadness in her voice as she spoke.

Soul stepped away, giving her space.

I walked outside the small building and looked up at the sky. Rain started falling down along with my tears.


End file.
